This invention relates to a fishing accessory for monitoring any pull exerted on a fishing line.
Whilst fishing, it is often difficult to assess whether a pull is being exerted on a fishing line, and thus it is often difficult to know when to exert a strike on a fishing rod in an attempt to catch a fish.